<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will-Sam (Working Title) by kessM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960224">Will-Sam (Working Title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM'>kessM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Romance, Seperation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah kommt nicht mehr mit dem Job ihres Mannes klar. Daher packt sie ihre Koffer und die gemeinsame Tochter ein und reicht die Scheidung ein. Bevor sie jedoch fährt, bittet sie noch ihren jungen Bekannten nach Will zu sehen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Lennox/Sam Witwicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benommen blickte Sarah hinauf zu dem schwarzweißen Riesen. <br/>Wo war ihr Will da nur hineingeraten?<br/>Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, die Frau eines Soldaten zu sein. <br/>Die ständige Ungewissheit, wenn Will auf Tour war. <br/>Das ständige Bangen, ob sie ihn bei ihrem nächsten Skype-Date vor der Kamera sehen würde oder doch seinen Vorgesetzten…<br/>Aber sie hatte gedacht, dass sie das alles schaffen, aushalten würde.<br/>Bis jetzt…<br/>Bis Will ihr seinen neuen Partner und auch Wächter vorstellte…<br/>Mission-City… hatten etwa diese metallenen Riesen die Zerstörung am Hoover-Damm und in Mission-City zu verantworten?<br/>Waren etwa diese metallenen Riesen Schuld daran, dass ihre beste Freundin – ihre Seelenschwester – und deren Familie in Schutt und Geröll vergraben waren?<br/>Sie hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. <br/>Hörte nur aus weiter Ferne die unglaubliche Geschichte, welche Will erzählte. <br/>Sie liebte Will. <br/>Bei Gott, liebte sie diesen Mann. <br/>Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wollte das Annabelle mit diesen… metallenen… Ungetümen aufwuchs… ob sie diese… Riesen in ihrer Nähe haben wollte…</p><p> </p><p>„Es tut mir leid Will… ich habe es versucht, bei Gott, das habe ich, aber ich kann nicht mehr…“, schluchzte Sarah, während sie ihre kleine Tochter in den Kindersitz legte und sicherte. <br/>Dann drehte sie sich um.<br/>Blickte einem der stärksten Männer ins Gesicht und erkannte den Herzschmerz, dem sie ihm verursachte in den grünen Tiefen seiner Augen.<br/>Mit einem erneuten, geflüsterten: „Es tut mir leid.“ stieg sie in den Wagen und ließ ihre Ehe auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern auf der Farm zurück.<br/>Sie würde ihm die Farm überlassen.<br/>Sie würde auf ein gemeinsames Sorgerecht bestehen. <br/>Aber sie würde in einem Gespräch mit Will darauf bestehen, dass er Annabelle nur bekommen würde, wenn er diese… ‘Bots nicht in ihre Nähe brachte.<br/>Mit zitternden Händen tippte sie eine SMS an den jungen Mann, der gemeinsam mit den metallenen Riesen in ihr Leben gestolpert war. <br/>Sam… ein guter Junge… immer hilfsbereit… immer zur Stelle, falls sie mal kurzfristig einen Babysitter benötigte oder eine weitere Hand auf der Farm…<br/>„Ich gehe Sam. Ich kann diesen Wahnsinn nicht mehr mitmachen. Schon allein wegen Annabelle… gib gut auf Will acht, Sarah“<br/>Sie konnte und wollte Will nicht allein lassen.<br/>Nicht nach diesem Abschied. <br/>Und Sam war der Einzige, der so kurzfristig vorbeikommen konnte, um bei Will nach dem Rechten zu sehen…<br/>Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sie den Zündschlüssel und ließ das Leben, welches Will aus der Wüste mitgebracht hatte, hinter sich.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitel 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gedankenverloren fischte Sam das Handy aus der Tasche, während er weiter im Text nach den Antworten für seine Hausaufgaben suchte.<br/>Eigentlich hatte er mit einer Nachricht von Mikaela gerechnet, die ihn gebeten hatte, sie bei Bedarf aus dem Date zu „retten“ welche ihre Tante mit dem Cousin der Schwester der Nichte ihrer Nachbarin für Mikaela arrangiert hatte.<br/>Stattdessen starrte er auf die SMS von Sarah.</p><p>„Ich gehe Sam. Ich kann diesen Wahnsinn nicht mehr mitmachen. Schon allein wegen Annabelle… gib gut auf Will acht, Sarah“</p><p>Musste sie zweimal lesen, ehe er so halbwegs verstand, was Sarah mit diesem Text sagen wollte.<br/>Dann sprang er auf, warf seine Schulsachen und einige Klamotten in einen Rucksack und mit einem kurzen: „Ich muss weg.“ verabschiedete er sich von seinen Eltern. <br/>Kaum saß er in Bee, bat er diesen zur Farm zu fahren. <br/>Er selbst legte lediglich die Hände auf dem Lenkrad ab, überließ es aber dem ‘Bot sie heil zu der Farm zu fahren, welche eine gute halbe Stunde Fahrt außerhalb von Tranquility lag.<br/>Sowohl der Captain als auch er hatten nicht schlecht geschaut, als ihnen klar wurde, wie nah sie eigentlich beieinander lebten. <br/>Und nachdem was in Mission-City passiert war, fand er immer häufiger den Weg zum Haus des Captains. <br/>Mit Miles oder seinen Eltern konnte er nicht darüber reden. <br/>Nachdem er und Mikaela in den ersten Wochen nach der Katastrophe ziemlich schnell herausgefunden hatten, dass sie in einer „normalen“ Beziehung nicht klar kamen und besser als Freunde funktionierten, hatte Mikaela sich zunächst von ihm entfernt, damit sie beide wieder zu sich finden und später als Freunde zusammen kommen konnten.<br/>Da es ihm kaum wehtat, dass ihre Beziehung ein Ende gefunden hatte, wusste Sam, dass die Aussage: „Beziehungen, die in einem adrenalingefüllten Umfeld ihren Anfang finden, haben in der Regel im schnöden Alltag keine Überlebenschance.“ recht hatte.<br/>Und so zog es ihm zu dem einen anderen Menschen in seiner Umgebung, mit dem er offen reden konnte, wenn er wollte: Captain Lennox. <br/>Dieser und auch seine Frau hatten eine offene Einladung ausgesprochen, wann immer er Abstand zu seinem Umfeld benötigte. <br/>Im Gegenzug dazu machte er sich auf der Farm nützlich. <br/>Half bei Reparaturen. Erledigte für Sarah den Einkauf. Passte auf die kleine Annabelle auf. <br/>Seinen Eltern gefiel der so entstandene Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht wirklich. <br/>Doch Ron, sein Vater erkannte schnell, dass sein Sohn dem Erwachsensein einen Riesenschritt näher gekommen war. <br/>Er wusste nicht, was sein Sohn und Mikaela erlebt hatten. <br/>Er wusste, dass ihnen die Schweigepflicht auferlegt worden war. <br/>Aber nachdem Sam rausgeschlüpft war, dass es sich bei Will Lennox um den Captain aus Mission-City handelte, beruhigte er seine Judith und ließ ihren Sohn machen.<br/>Konnte er doch sehen, wie entspannt Sam nach den Besuchen auf der Farm zurückkam. <br/>Wie gut es ihm tat mit einem Menschen zusammenzukommen, vor dem er offen reden konnte.<br/>Sam hingegen hatte die Spannungen, die manchmal zwischen Will und Sarah auftauchten mitbekommen. Die ängstlichen Blicke, die sie dem schwarzweißen Truck zuwarf, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet wähnte. <br/>Doch nie im Leben wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass es damit enden würde, dass Sarah die Flucht ergriff. Dass sie Will allein lassen würde.</p><p> </p><p>„Will?“, hörte er Sam zaghaft durchs Haus rufen. <br/>Schien, als hätte Sarah dem jungen Mann Bescheid gegeben. Denn Ironhide konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Sobald er gemerkt hatte, wie tief Sarahs Unbehagen ging, kam er wieder mit einem „normalen“ Auto nach Haus. <br/>Dem Himmel sei Dank hatten sie ihr nie gesagt, dass es sich bei Sams Camaro ebenfalls um einen ‘Bot handelte. Sonst hätte Sam es im letzten halben Jahr ziemlich schwer gehabt, sie hier auf der Farm zu besuchen. <br/>Stattdessen hatte seine Frau die Aussage, dass es sich bei dem Auto um einen Ersatz auf Regierungskosten handelte, akzeptiert. <br/>Das war auch die Ausrede, die Sams Eltern zu hören bekommen hatten. <br/>„Hey Will…“, setzte sich der junge Mann neben ihn. <br/>Legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn etwas runter, so dass er den Kopf auf der Schulter des Jüngeren ablegen konnte. <br/>Dieser geringe menschliche Kontakt reichte aus, dass die Dämme um seine Emotionen brachen. <br/>Und der starke, unbeugsame Mann vergrub sein tränenfeuchtes Gesicht in der Schulter seines braunhaarigen Compagnons.<br/>Dieser verstärkte die Umarmung und hielt ihn. <br/>Sagte nichts. <br/>Schenkte ihm lediglich die Nähe eines vertrauten Menschen von dem er wusste, dass dieser ihm nie einen Vorwurf aus diesem Moment der Schwäche machen würde.</p><p>Hilflos beobachtete Sam wie einer der stärksten Menschen, die erkannte, in seinen Armen auseinanderbrach. <br/>Der kompakte Körper des Soldaten rutschte weiter runter, bis Will mit dem Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhte. Das Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt vergraben. <br/>Der junge Mann legte einen Arm um die zitternden Schultern. <br/>Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er beruhigend durch das kurze blonde Haar… </p><p>Als die Sonnenstrahlen immer aufdringlicher durch seine Augenlider schienen, wusste Sam, dass er den Kampf um mehr Schlaf verloren hatte.<br/>Träge öffnete er die Augen und war zunächst verwirrt, als er das Wohnzimmer der Lennox‘ erkannte. <br/>Doch ein Blick auf seine Oberschenkel, welche Will immer noch als Kissen missbrauchte, brachte den vergangen Tag und dessen Drama zurück. <br/>Leise seufzend strich er durch das sonnengebleichte Haar des schlafenden Soldaten. <br/>Dann hob er den Kopf leicht an, rutschte auf der Couch etwas zur Seite und schob behutsam in den entstandenen Platz eines der Sofakissen. <br/>Es sprach für Wills Erschöpfung, dass dieser durch das Manöver nicht erwachte. <br/>Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sich Sam zum Bad. <br/>Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche würde es ihm bestimmt besser gehen. Von seinem Nacken, dem die Nacht sitzend auf der Couch nicht wirklich bekommen war, ganz zu schweigen.</p><p>Kaffeegeruch war es, der ihn aus seinem tiefen Schlummer riss.<br/>Dann bemerkte er die Verspannungen in Nacken und Schultern. <br/>Dann die verkrusteten Augen…<br/>Oh…<br/>Okay…<br/>…<br/>Dusche<br/>dann Kaffee<br/>dann würde er weiter sehen…</p><p>Sam hörte, wie Will aus dem Wohnzimmer ins Bad stolperte. <br/>Ein wenig besorgt, richtete der er dem Älteren einen Kaffee und legte die letzten Handgriffe an den Frühstückstisch. <br/>Er hatte kaum Platz genommen, da schritt der Blonde durch die Tür. <br/>Der Jüngere erkannte am erstaunten hochziehen der Augenbraue, dass er es geschafft hatte die peinliche Stille, die nach gestern mit Sicherheit entstanden wäre, zu umgehen. <br/>Grinsend beantwortete er die stumme Frage:<br/>„Meine Mutter hat mich in den letzten Monaten immer häufiger in die Küche gepfiffen. <br/>Schließlich soll ich später mal in der Lage sein, allein zu überleben.“<br/>Will nahm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln Platz an der reichgedeckten Tafel:<br/>„Judith würde dich allein in die Welt entlassen? Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie dich ans Haus ketten und du erst ein eigenes Leben für dich haben wirst, wenn sie zu schwach ist, den Schlüssel für die Fesseln zu halten.“, zwinkerte der Soldat dem jungen Mann zu, während er den ersten Happen des Gemüseomeletts zu sich nahm. <br/>Erstaunlicherweise schmeckte das Omelett himmlisch.<br/>Sam streckte ihm, erwachsen wie er war, die Zunge raus.<br/>Das amüsierte Funkeln in den braunen Augen verriet, dass der Jüngere dem Älteren die Bemerkung nicht übel nahm.</p><p>Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die beiden Männer daran, die Küche wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. <br/>Dann gingen sie zur Scheune – das Dach musste repariert werden. </p><p>Und so verging das Wochenende. <br/>Sie sprachen nicht über Freitagabend. <br/>Nicht über das, was Sam zur Farm geführt hatte. <br/>Doch als Sam sich am Montagmorgen zur Schule aufmachte, war beiden klar, dass Wills „Danke“ aus den Tiefen seines Herzens kam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitel 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam half Will ohne weitere Worte, Sarahs und auch den Großteil von Annabelles Sachen zusammenzupacken, damit diese zu Sarahs Eltern geschickt werden konnten. </p><p>Wann immer Will frei hatte und die freie Zeit auf der Farm verbrachte, zog Sam für die wenigen Tage zu Will. <br/>Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wohnte er eigentlich schon halb auf der Farm. <br/>Verbrachte der Braunhaarige doch auch in Wills Abwesenheit die Hälfte seiner Zeit dort. Hatte ein Auge darauf, dass die Farm nicht verwilderte. Das Gästezimmer war also eigentlich schon kein Gästezimmer mehr, sondern sein eigenes. Bewahrte er dort doch bereits viele seiner eigenen Sachen dort auf.<br/>Es fiel jedoch weder ihm noch Will auf. <br/>Lediglich Sams Eltern beobachteten den schleichenden Umzug mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sagten aber nichts, da sie durchaus bemerkt hatte, dass Sam kein Teenager mehr war, sondern im Grunde genommen bereits ein erwachsener junger Mann. <br/>Nachdem sich immer mehr herauskristallisierte, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Sam und dem Captain halten würde, hatten sie Will einmal eingeladen. <br/>Nach diesem Treffen hatten sie keine Bedenken mehr, Sam seinen eigenen Weg gehen zu lassen – aber auch nur, weil sie wussten, dass dieser Weg im Moment in der Gesellschaft eines verantwortungsbewussten Mannes gegangen wurde, der gerade keine einfache Zeit durchmachte. Für den ihr Sammy sich langsam aber sicher in die Heimat in der Heimat entwickelte. <br/>Sie würden sich zurücklehnen und beobachten. Und wenn die Zeit soweit war, wenn die beiden verstanden hatten, worauf sie eigentlich zusteuerten, würden sie Will an der Seite ihres Sohnes willkommen heißen. </p><p>„So,“, durchbrach Will die Stille zwischen ihnen, als sie in der Küche gemeinsam das Abendessen vorbereiteten. Ironhide und Bee, welche draußen standen, konnten nur immer wieder innerlich die Köpfe schütteln. Schließlich hatte bereits jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder im Umfeld der beiden erkannt, worauf das „Paar“ zu schlitterte. Nur das „Paar“ als solches noch nicht. <br/>Bemerkten sie denn nicht, wie gut sie zueinander passten, wenn sie so wie jetzt in der Küche zusammen arbeiteten und sich dabei nicht in die Quere kamen? Wenn der eine dem anderen, ohne dass es ausgesprochen werden musste, die Dinge rübergab, die der andere gerade brauchte? Wie sie umeinander herum tanzten, aber sich nie im Weg standen? Auf der Basis sorgten die Geschichten, die sie von Sam und Will mitbrachten immer wieder für Erheiterung und die Wetten, wann die beiden es endlich begriffen, wurden immer wieder angepasst. Selbst Mikaela beteiligte sich an dem Pot. <br/>„Morgen bekommst du deinen Abschluss. Weißt du schon, wie es weitergeht?“, fuhr er nach Sams leisen: „…mmh?“ fort.<br/>Der Jüngere zuckte mit einer Schulter: „Optimus hat mich gebeten als ziviler Berater auf die Basis zu kommen. Das langfristige Ziel wird sein, dass sie mich zu ihrem Botschafter machen.“<br/>„Und was ist mit der Uni?“, erkundigte sich Will mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er Sam half den Tisch zu decken. Erneut bekam er eine hochgezogene Schulter zu sehen: „Nachdem ich über Optimus‘ Angebot nachgedacht und es mit Mikaela und Ratchet durchgesprochen habe, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, mich bei einer Online-Universität anzumelden. So habe ich genügend Spielraum, dass Optimus seinen Stundenplan in den der Uni integrieren kann.“<br/>...</p><p> </p><p>Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…<br/>Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de<br/>(Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)<br/>Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>